Color pastel writing and designing means or devices containing pastel cores are known both in conventional wood coated form and in mechanical systems with extendable color capsules. Such color pastel writing and designing devices usually contain a pastel color stick of one color and of only one color intensity, tint or shade. Known from patent application DE 30 06 684 are also multicolor pastel cores in which the color deposited varies depending on the capsule inclination angle. Document CZ UV 16234 describes a multicolor writing means containing a capsule comprising different colors.
In the drawing and designing practices it is frequently required to emphasize various particular color tints—shades of the same color. Conventionally this is usually addressed by using a set of separate coloring means, each containing a different color shade of a color. Such a solution is hardly practicable in application, as the designer is obliged to use another means for each color tint or shade, and thus results in the necessity of using a considerably high number of such means in one set. This is especially impractical if a coloring set is to be used by an artist or as a school working item.